A Dream Come True
by Jtree
Summary: Alternate universe where two of them are famous, and one longs to be.


Dream Come True  
  
  
  
***OK, remember: this is an alternate universe…Enjoy…  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
"Ross! You're late! Get to makeup!" shouted Chandler, Ross' manager. It was a good thing Chandler was so lax about being on time. It was hard for Ross to get up in the mornings, because he never wanted to leave the bed when he had Rachel in it.  
  
"Sounds like you're busy. See you later, babe." Rachel said as she kissed Ross goodbye, and Ross watched her leave. While in his trance, Phoebe walked up to him.  
  
"So, looks like it's going well with you and the choreographer, huh?" Phoebe loved seeing lovebirds at work.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's get to makeup." And so the two singers left to meet up with the makeup people, who worked miracles, in Phoebe's words. As they sat down in the comfortable chairs in front of the mirrors, Phoebe longed for the juicy details.  
  
"You look positively smitten! And only three weeks!" At that, Ross smiled, and even blushed a little.  
  
"It shows, huh? She's so great, Pheebs! I know it's only been a little while but I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her. Bad." Ross smiled, but then cringed as one woman put on his mascara. He hated that gunk.  
  
"Wow, that's so great! A real relationship for you!" Phoebe smiled.  
  
"And you? How's Joey doing?"  
  
"Oh, he's great. He's coming to the party tonight. I can't wait!" And with that, the makeup ladies were done, man they worked quickly!  
  
"All right, then." Just then, Chandler walked up.  
  
"Ross get to the stage, you've got dance steps to rehearse."  
  
"Oh, have fun!" Phoebe smiled and winked at Ross. Ross blushed again, then headed off in the direction of the stage. Phoebe turned to Chandler. "Hey, where's Monica?"  
  
"Up in the sound booth already, getting everything prepared."  
  
"Hmm, the little perfectionist." With that, Phoebe went off to her dressing room to put on the outfit for her duets with Ross for the show. It was going to be another fabulous night.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
"Ross! Left foot first!" Rachel shouted. It was the last number to rehearse, but he couldn't get his stupid move right. He was so clumsy, and yet so adorable.  
  
"Sorry! Why do I have to this twist thing anyway?" He always pouted like that, and yet it was so adorable to Rachel.  
  
"Because the fans expect it, now come on and try it again." And so, not wanting to disappoint his new girlfriend, he tried it again. He almost nailed it, but ended up somehow on the stage floor.  
  
"Well, I almost got it."  
  
"You mean, before you fell?" Rachel laughed at her own remark.  
  
"Ross! Get backstage, the doors are gonna open any minute!" Chandler yelled from offstage. Rachel and Ross jogged lightly off the stage.  
  
"I have to get ready." Ross reluctantly said to Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Good luck, I'll be right here after your show." Ross smiled and gave Rachel a soft but long kiss. When she broke, Ross slowly left as Rachel watched him leave to his dressing room. She sighed a deep, happy sigh.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
Joey walked up with his and Phoebe's drinks, handing Phoebe hers. "Great party, Pheebs!" Joey gave her a soft peck on the cheek.  
  
"I know!" Phoebe loved partying. It was her favorite aspect of the music business.  
  
"Everyone keeps raving about the show tonight! Must have been wonderful!"  
  
"It was amazing, the fans have so much energy!" Phoebe yelled over the music to Joey. Monica walked up to them, eager to find a certain someone.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Chandler?" Monica asked them, with much hope in her voice.  
  
"He was by the bar a minute ago," Joey said, turning around and pointing at the bar, "Oh yeah, he's over there still."  
  
"Thanks, see you later!" Phoebe laughed a little to herself as Monica left them.  
  
"She's totally got a crush on him!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"And vice versa." Joey said.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
Streets over, Rachel sat on the empty stage. Everyone had gone to the parties, the hotels. Even Ross, whom she promised to meet in half an hour at his hotel room. Right beside her lay a microphone and a remote. After some minutes passed, she picked up the remote with little hesitation and activated the massive sound system in the theater, the very one Ross and Phoebe had performed on earlier. On came the song that had the most meaning for her than any other in the world.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
At the same time, Joey and Phoebe were outside the 7-11 down the street.  
  
"I can't get them, I'm a celebrity! People might see me and take photos!" Phoebe tried to reason with Joey.  
  
"Come on, Pheebs! I don't wanna go in there! I get too nervous."  
  
"To buy condoms? Come on, be a man!" Phoebe shouted, alerting a few nearby people loading gas in their cars.  
  
"Please, Phoebe? I'll do anything, anything!"  
  
"Oh, you know what? I think I have some in my dressing room at the theater!" Phoebe realized.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey and Phoebe started jogging down the street towards the theater.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
While the talk at the 7-11 was going on, Ross was writing a note on the door of his hotel room,  
  
'Rach-Back in ten minutes. Left wallet in my dressing room. Love you, Ross.'  
  
When he finished, he ran down the hall to the elevators. He didn't want to go somewhere and end up leaving Rachel in the hallway waiting for him. He'd only be a few minutes, but still he worried.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
As the intro ended, Rachel got ready to sing. God, she loved this song. She sang with all her heart.  
  
  
  
I wouldn't be so alone  
  
If they knew my name in every home  
  
Kevin Spacey would call on the phone  
  
But I'd be too busy  
  
Come back to the old five and dime  
  
Cameron Diaz give me a sign  
  
I'd make you smile all the time  
  
And your conversation would complement mine  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Joey practically rushed into the left side backstage entrance of the theater, feeling rather anxious. As soon as they entered, they heard the beautiful voice coming from the stage area. Forgetting their mission for a moment, Joey and Phoebe looked at each other and silently walked towards the stage. As soon as they saw who it was, they were both shocked and surprised, and they stayed hidden on the side of the stage.  
  
  
  
I will talk and Hollywood will listen  
  
See them bow at my every word  
  
Mr. Speilberg look just what you're missing  
  
Doesn't it seem a little absurd,  
  
Bow at my every word?  
  
  
  
Ross jogged into the right side backstage theater entrance, wanting to get his wallet and rush back out. However, he was slightly detoured when he heard the voice coming from the speakers. He slowly walked towards the stage area and saw his girlfriend with an angelic yet powerful voice. He stayed hidden on the right side, watching her with amazement.  
  
  
  
Rachel continued to belt out her notes, unaware she had an audience.  
  
  
  
Buy up the rights to my book  
  
And live on a ranch from what the box office took  
  
I'll go and visit the set  
  
They'll call me their savior  
  
All of the peoples will scorn  
  
Celebrity lives on the moon  
  
But I'll be back home in June  
  
To promote the sequel  
  
I will talk and Hollywood will listen  
  
See them bow at my every word  
  
Mr. Speilberg look just what you're missing  
  
Doesn't it seem a little absurd,  
  
Bow at my every word?  
  
  
  
Rachel sighed as she ended. She looked down at her feet and picked up the remote and shut off the theater sound system. She studied the theater for a minute with her eyes, hoping that one day she would actually perform something like she had just done. Sighing once again, she set the remote and microphone on a nearby speaker and exited down the stage and out the public entrance, running her hands along the walls and seats as she left.  
  
  
  
Phoebe and Joey just looked at each other. They both had surprised and happy faces on.  
  
Phoebe spoke softly, "Beautiful, wasn't it?"  
  
Joey responded softly as well, "Yeah." They looked at each other, and then Joey got an alert look on his face, which prompted Phoebe to ask,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't we forgetting something?"  
  
"Oh right!" They both silently but quickly headed to Phoebe's dressing room to get what they came for.  
  
  
  
Ross stood in a trance as he watched Rachel leave the theater slowly and gracefully. He couldn't believe the voice she had. She was so goddamn unique and special, Ross was the luckiest guy in the world. No way was he gonna let this one go.  
  
"Oh shit!" Ross exclaimed to himself. He remembered about Rachel meeting him at his room. He completely forgot his wallet and left for the hotel. And he didn't want to Rachel to know he had watched him if she found the note saying he would be at the theater.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
The next morning, Ross and Rachel again arrived late. Ross had managed to run and beat Rachel to the hotel the previous night. She suspected something however when she got to the room and Ross was panting and sweating slightly. Oh well, didn't really matter why he was anyway. Ross and Rachel parted ways once again so Ross could get to makeup. Ross sat down in his comfortable chair next to Phoebe, noticing none of the makeup ladies were around. Still he chatted with the other singer.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs. Sleep well?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Very well, it was GREAT sleep. And you?"  
  
"The same." They smiled shyly at each other, knowing what the other was up to. Just then, Phoebe coughed. "Are you OK, Pheebs?"  
  
"Actually, I've been coughing all morning. But I'm sure I'll be fine by the time the show starts."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
Ten minutes before the show was supposed to start, Phoebe had gone from bad to worse.  
  
"What are we gonna do? You can't sing tonight1" Chandler was going hysterical. Phoebe was also worried. They couldn't cancel, they needed it done. Phoebe wasn't that big of a name yet, so they could use a replacement singer. But who? Phoebe paused, and then spoke.  
  
"What about Rachel?"  
  
Ross, who was standing next to Phoebe with Rachel in his arms, gave Phoebe a look. She had heard Rachel sing, too?  
  
"Yeah, Rachel would work beautifully."  
  
It was now Phoebe's turn to realize what Ross had heard the previous night.  
  
And now Rachel's heart was racing. "What?!"  
  
"Can you sing Rachel?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No, I suck! They're joking!" Rachel was tensing up at the thought of singing in front of thousands.  
  
"Rach, shut up, OK? You're and amazing singer!" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"You've heard me?!" Rachel was growing more hysterical.  
  
"Guilty." Ross answered. Rachel was now going crazy. They had both heard her? Oh God!  
  
"And Joey." Phoebe confessed. Rachel's eyes widened more.  
  
"So can you sing for us then, Rachel?" Chandler was filled with hope.  
  
"No! I can't! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Come on, Rachel! The show must go on!" Phoebe raspy voice chimed in.  
  
"But I'm too nervous!"  
  
"Hey, I'll be up there with you! It'll be great, trust me." Ross reassured her. Rachel looked into Ross' eyes. She was too nervous to do something like this, but then again, she'd be up there with the person she trusted the most nowadays. She gave in.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Yes!" Chandler felt a truckload of weight fall off his shoulders.  
  
"I can't promise anything!"  
  
"Don't worry you'll be spectacular!" Ross hugged her and gave her a long kiss.  
  
  
  
+~+~+~+~+  
  
  
  
As it turns out, Rachel was more than spectacular, she was magical. She got her wish to be famous and in the movies three years later, with Ross by her side.  
  
Phoebe continues her career as a singer, with Joey at her side. Joey is now MTV's sexiest VJ.  
  
Chandler finally worked up the nerve to ask out Monica. They now have twins. 


End file.
